1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens actuators and, particularly, to a voice coil motor for driving lenses in a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a voice coil motor is preferred for driving lenses in image capturing devices to achieve an auto-focus function of the image capturing device. Generally, the voice coil motor includes a stationary frame, a moveable frame spatially received in the stationary frame, a first elastic plate, a cover, a second elastic plate, and a base. The cover and the first elastic plate are mounted to a top surface of the stationary frame. The first elastic plate is positioned between the cover and the top surface. The base and the second elastic plate are mounted to a bottom surface of the stationary frame. The second elastic plate is positioned between the bottom surface and the base. The moveable frame is configured for receiving the lenses and being driven by the stationary frame to move.
In assembly, after the first elastic plate is fixed to the top surface of the stationary frame, glue is dropped between the cover and the top surface to affix the cover and the stationary frame. After the second elastic plate is fixed to the bottom surface of the stationary frame, glue is dropped between the bottom surface and the base to affix the stationary frame to the base. However, the glue easily overflows to the moveable frame, which may cause the moveable frame to adhere to the stationary frame. When this happens, the moveable frame cannot move.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.